


Chocolate Chip

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Domestic smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: It's a lazy weekend morning, so what else is there to do but bake cookies and have lazy sex?





	Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfCujoWereSappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/gifts).



Asahi wakes to a delightful smell permeating their apartment, making it feel warm and cozy. He drifts off again, wrapping himself in their blankets and letting the smell of baking cookies wrap around him just the same.

The second time he wakes is because their dog, a massive St. Bernard, has pushed open the door and taken up residency in the empty space on the bed, licking Asahi’s face until he’s awake and pushing the dogs snout away with a laugh. The dog stares at him, panting.

He sits up, and the dog rolls over in delight, offering up its fuzzy tummy for petting. Asahi buries his hands in the fur and massages its tummy with fervor until it finally pops back onto it feet and leaps off the bed, large feet pattering on the floor as it trots outside.

Asahi yawns and follows, scratching at his long hair and likely mussing up even further. “Good morning,” he yawns, once he’s in the kitchen.

There are two trays of cookies already on the table, and Aone is mixing another batch. He nods with a hum that sounds more like a grunt. During their first few dates, his silence had been slightly nervewracking, but Asahi has grown used to the small changes in his expression and tone that show exactly what he feels.

Despite his intimidating appearance and their tense first meeting, Aone is actually one of the gentlest people that Asahi knows. He no longer worries one bit about Aone’s permanently furrowed eyebrows as he contemplates the world, nor the fact that he often opts out of responding unless he needs to say something very important to him.

“What are you baking?” Asahi asks.

“Chocolate chip,” Aone murmurs.

Asahi smiles, carefully taking a cookie. “May I?” He’s not sure if they’re for an event or if Aone is just trying out a new recipe.

Aone nods, and Asahi takes a small bite, savoring the gooey chocolate that melts into his mouth. “Would you like help with that batch?” he asks, nodding at the batter Aone is currently mixing.

Aone picks up the tray and waves it. Asahi finishes his cookie as fast as he can while doing his best to appreciate the flavor and texture, then shuffles beside Aone, wrapping an arm around his waist so he can lean over his shoulder and take a small lump of dough and place it on the tray.

They work quickly together, putting in two more trays of cookies, this some kind of sugar cookie.

For some reason, Aone enjoys watching them bake, so they end of on the floor of the kitchen, Aone sitting crosslegged with his elbows on his knees and Asahi sitting beside him with the dog halfway in his lap and his arm around Aone’s shoulders.

When they’re the perfect level of brown, Aone takes them out and they both taste one of them. They’re soft and crumbly, still hot from the oven, and they taste excellent. One each turns into a  few each, and then soon breakfast become nothing but cookies and milk.

After “breakfast,” they end up packing up the leftover cookies and then crashing on the sofa.

Aone toys with Asahi’s hair as they sit, enjoying the silence.

“I didn’t brush it,” Asahi says, feeling slightly self conscious. His hair is a mess right now.

Aone pauses, then starts combing his fingers through Asahi’s hair. His hands are gentle for someone so large, untangling the stray knots that sleep has put in Asahi’s hair. Once he’s gotten it all smooth and ordered, he continues stroking his large fingers through Asahi’s soft, long hair. It’s gotten even longer since highschool, and Aone seems to enjoy it a lot.

“We should probably do things,” Asahi chuckles halfheartedly after a very, very long time with his face in the crook of Aone’s shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of Aone playing with his hair, occasionally putting little braids in his hair and combing them out again, other times just petting it.

Aone sighs, his hand resting on Asahi’s back.

Asahi gently kisses his shoulder.

Neither of them moves.

“I need to try out some of my own new recipes,” he tries. “And the laundry… dishes…” Somehow that attempt turns into another kiss on Aone’s shoulder.

“We could have your new recipes for dinner,” Aone murmurs. His voice is gravely. When he’d asked Asahi out, it had taken him several minutes and a hard shove from Noya to realize he wasn’t threatening him and accept. Now, though, he loves that voice.

He pushes himself up, and his hair slides forward to close their faces, as though they were in a world of their own. He pushes a bit of it behind his ear. “At least we should sweep up a little.”

“There’s time,” Aone murmurs, tucking even more hair behind Asahi’s ear and then cupping his hand over his jaw.

“You make a good point,” Asahi laughs, his head falling down so his nose lands on Aone’s. He smiles down at him.

Aone doesn’t smile back, but he blushes and nuzzles up into Asahi’s nose, trailing his fingers along the hair tucked behind Asahi’s ear, then tilts his head with the gentlest prodding of his fingers at the back of his head so he can kiss him.

Their kisses are always gentle and cautious, even after having been together for so long. Aone’s fingers are warm under his chin, his thumb feeling Asahi’s stubble lazily as they kiss, never much harder than butterfly kisses.

This is so comfortable, Asahi hardly even wants to do more than this, but as Aone’s hand slides down to his thigh, he can’t say he minds that either.

Aone rests his hand there, not roaming any further. They both like it slow, so slow that Asahi can’t help but think of his hyper old teammates and how they would have all lost their minds to impatience at this tempo. Aone, though, doesn’t ever hurry much, certainly not when they’re together.

Asahi chuckles, dropping his nose onto Aone’s again and rubbing it back and forth. Even now, Aone’s concentration makes him look so intense he’d be scary if it weren’t for his soft hands. What Aone can’t say with his expressions or words, he says with the rest of his body. He slides his thigh between Asahi’s thighs to tangle their legs together.

“Do we want to move this to the bedroom?” Asahi suggests. He’d rather not, to be honest. The couch is a little small for the both of them, but here the lazy afternoon sunlight shines in through the window, making everything look soft and fuzzy, like a quiet dream.

Aone feels it too, Asahi thinks, because he shakes his head, stroking up and down Asahi’s back, a few times over his shirt, then sliding under the shirt cautiously before continuing.

“Alright,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Aone gently.

Aone’s lips are soft, if a little chapped, and he never kisses too hard, just presses his lips to Asahi’s and moves in time with his hand, which strokes through Asahi’s hair. Asahi thinks he might be able to stay here forever, just basking in the sunlight and feeling Aone’s lips slide against his own.

The sunlight shifts along the room as they kiss, until finally Aone slides his hands back down again, guiding Asahi’s hips down a little further until they’re slotted against each other.

He kisses a little harder. His lips are just as soft, but there’s more motion in it each time, and their warm bodies shift against each other, unhurried, wrapping both of them in sensation that drips through them like molasses.

With each slide of fingers against his back, Asahi’s loose tank top gets pushed up a little further, until he finally laughs and sits up a little, reaching back to tug it over his head and let it drop beside the couch. He uses his new position to get a good look at Aone, smiling as Aone blushes at the attention.

He slips his fingers around Aone’s shoulders, letting his hair fall back around his face as he starts moving, keeping his eyes on Aone’s. Aone watches him intensely, stroking Asahi’s thighs as he works them, rolling his hips in a patient rhythm. Aone carefully pushes his hand down to Asahi’s bare calves, thumbs kneading at the muscles there then resting on his heels.

He looks up at Asahi like he’s a painting in a museum, his hands just barely touching his heels, as though he doesn’t feel like he’s allowed to touch.

Though it’s a difficult position to get in, Asahi bends down to kiss him again as he rolls his hips. Slowly but steadily he’s growing hard, and he’s starting to feel it might be nice to shimmy out of his shorts, but he also doesn’t really want to move much, enjoying the feeling of grinding against Aone and watching the way he stares up, curling Asahi’s long locks around his finger.

Asahi closes his eyes and lets himself feel the pleasure building in the base of his gut. He finds himself so absorbed in the sensation that in the end it’s Aone who ends up hooking his fingers into Asahi’s shorts, pulling them down slowly, guiding Asahi’s legs through the holes one by one until the piece of clothing drops to the floor.

Asahi returns the favor, though he struggles to stay balanced as he does, then lowers himself back into position, laying down onto Aone’s chest. Aone starts rolling his own hips now, meeting Asahi’s motions.

Sighing out, Asahi closes his eyes and kisses Aone’s jaw, letting Aone take over as the pleasure builds, crawling up his spine and down his legs, ebbing and flowing across his body. Aone grasps his waist and holds him steady as he moves against him, letting him relax and just feel.

The pleasure builds and builds. Going slow like this makes it feel like something warm spreading through him, and instead of building until it explodes, it just collects in Asahi’s gut, like a slow rolling up a hill until finally he comes with a small gasp, twisting his face further into Aone’s hair.

Aone continues rubbing against him through the aftershocks, but after a few more thrusts, he comes too, warm and sticky between them.

They lay there until the sun moves behind the buildings behind their apartment and the room grows dimmer, and then Asahi sits up with a chuckle. “We really should clean up now,” he says. “So I can cook dinner.”

Aone nods with a hum, helping Asahi slide off the couch and help him up just the same. They’re too big to shower at the same time in their tiny stand up shower. Asahi lets Aone go first so that he can take his time washing his hair without having to worry about leaving Aone sticky and bored outside.

He dries his hair and heads outside to find Aone dusting in the living room. He slides up behind him and kisses his neck. “I’ll cook some dinner,” he murmurs.

Aone leans back against him and nods.

“It’s a new recipe so it might not be very good,” Asahi mutters. “Maybe I should bake something next to it that we already like in case it’s bad or…”

Aone turns around, angling Asahi’s head so he can easily kiss his forehead.

“Right,” Asahi says. “We’ll just try it out.” He pauses. “And… maybe we can order take out if you don’t like it.”

Aone sighs and hugs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
